Imagin and a Vampire
by Ice Wolf Fang
Summary: Meet Tsukune Aono a first year high school student going to youkai academy a school for monsters. Now he has to worry about grades, girls, and fighting imagin, it's definitely going to be an interesting next few years.
1. Chapter 1 Oni Vampire

disclaimer: I do own kamen rider Den-O or rosario+vampire

* * *

Imagin + Vampire

Chapter1

Oni + Vampire

April 1 2008

It was the beginning of a new school year and for one Tsukune Aono it was going to be an interesting year indeed. Mainly because the only reason he's going to school in the first place is because his father found the application to this school due to the fact that some guy he passed on the way home from work dropped it and he happened to pick it up. Anyway that's not important right now let's go to right after Tsukune got off the bus; ominous didn't even cover how creepy the scenery was. The bus stop was a cliff that overlooked a blood red ocean. As Tsukune was walking along a path with numerous dead trees and tombstones when suddenly he heard the chime of a bike bell accompanied by a female voice calling "LOOK OUT!" but he couldn't get out of the way in time and he felt a bike tire plow into his back

After getting back to his feet he saw what hit him, it was a girl who was currently unconscious in front of him. As soon as he saw this he bolted to her "Miss, Miss are you ok" he said shaking her franticly _not good, not good _Tsukune thought to himself when she began to stir "Oh your ok. Thank goodness I thought my bad luck was in overdrive for a sec" he then began to help the girl back to her feet and got a good look at her _wow she's cute_ he thought not noticing a glowing yellow ball of light entering his body causing sand to explode off him

"No no it's my fault for not paying attention" when she got a good look at Tsukune she saw a cut on his face "oh you're hurt here let me help" and she took a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed the cleaning the wound she took a sniff of the kerchief and said "It smells so good"

_Huh smell _he thought to himself and unintentionally took a sniff of the girl's hair _so good _he thought.

"Tell me, what do you think of vampires"

_Weird thing to ask _"their ok in my book" Tsukune answered

"That's great because I'm a vampire" she said and she took a bite out of Tsukune's neck resulting in him letting out a yelp and she began to suck.

After the girl was done she pulled away satisfied. Tsukune on the other hand "what the heck was that" he screamed rubbing his sore neck _wait a minute, it doesn't hurt it should have but it didn't_

The girl then let out a sigh as if she had just taken a drink of water "That was delicious. My name is Moka Akashia by the way," she said with a smile "and you are?"

"Uh the name's Tsukune Aono" he said still recovering from Moka's little drink "so judging by the way your dressed I'd say you're going to Youkai Academy to" referring to the blazer with the schools insignia on it

"Yup, I hope to see you around Tsukune" she said still maintaining her smile

"See you around" he shouted as she rode away as he started to walk again Tsukune stepped down on something that wasn't ground as he looked down and moved his foot he saw a black object in the leaves he moved the leaves and saw what looked like a train pass. _Aw man Moka must have dropped this, I better hang on in case I see her again_ and with that thought he picked up the pass and headed toward the school.

Meanwhile a girl in a white shirt and a black dress was looking for something. "Man where did that thing go" the girl said obviously upset then with a sigh she said "guess I better head back to the liner and check the scanners again" and with the girl activated a device that opened a swirling multicolor portal and went through closing after her.

* * *

After receiving his class assignments the teacher came in and the room quieted "Hello everyone my name is Shizuka Nekonome" said the teacher as she stood in front of the room. The teacher in question had a very odd appearance mainly her hair which was styled like cat ears. "As I'm sure you are aware of this but Youkai academy is a school exclusively for monsters."

It took Tsukune a total of five seconds to register what he just heard _MONSTERS how did I not put that together when I heard this places name._

"As you know humans are currently the reigning force on the earth and so we have to learn to blend into human society and so you to help you with that let it be established that unless there are extenuating circumstances you are not to reveal your monster forms"

"Yeah yeah, but why don't we just eat the worthless bugs," said the student sitting next to Tskune with a malicious look in his eye freaking Tsukune out even more "in fact, I've been smelling something very human-like in the room ever since I stepped in"

"Oh that is simply not possible Mr. Komiya; you see Youkai academy is surrounded by a magical barrier protecting itfrom any harmful forces."Answered the cat-eared teacher.

_Che that didn't stop me from getting through _came a voice from out of nowhere but Tskune simply ignored it.

"And so it's impossible for a human to get past the barrier. Well, get past it and see the next day" she finished smiling as if what she just said was nothing to worry about.

Just as Tsukune was about to reach his breaking point he heard a familiarly cute voice "sorry I'm late I'm not familiar with the school's layout yet and got lost on the way here" it was Moka she had just arrived in the room apologizing profusely to Ms. Nekonome.

"It's ok Miss Akashia just go sit over there" the teacher said pointing over in Tsukune's direction. She walked over ignoring the comments she was getting from the boys in the room complimenting her appearance.

And then, she saw "TSUKUNE" she cried happily seeing her new friend, followed by a tackling hug knocking Tsukune out of his seat earning him a surge of malicious aura from the fellow male populace.

"What the heck? Moka" Tskune said as he was caught off guard by the glomp "hey good to see you again too but could you please get off?"

"Oh sorry," the happy vampire apologized "how about we talk after class?" and with that the two friends took their seats.

Meanwhile, a certain boy with a delinquent air to him was grinning lecherously at a certain pinkette "Moka Akashia" and with that Saizo let out a small chuckle.

* * *

"It's so great that were in the same class Tsukune" Moka said happily.

"Yeah, it's always better when someone you know is in the same class as you" said Tsukune as they walked through the hallway Moka clinging to his arm the entire time earning glares from their fellow students which only Tsukune seemed to notice. They decided to go to the roof and Tsukune chose to ask "Hey Moka you said you were a vampire but, and I'm not trying to stereotype, but just don't seem all that much like a vampire. I mean I'm convinced considering the sip you took when we met, but other than that I never would have pegged you as one."

"That's because of this rosary, it was made in order to seal my full abilities." the girl answered with a giggle pointing to a beautiful silver cross with a brilliantly cut blood red stone at the intersection "if I didn't have this my full powers would run free and I'd assume my true vampire form and then I'd really be a force to fear"

Accepting the explanation they each got a drink from the vending machine on the roof, tomato juice for Moka and coffee for they sat down to drink Tsukune decided to ask about the object he found in the woods "Sorry I've never seen that before." the young vampire apologized. "though it sort of looks like a train pass."

"That's what I thought too," said Tsukune "Guess I'll just turn it into the lost and found and hope the owner finds it. So Moka what junior high did you go to? You must have been the most popular girl there." "Thanks, that's sweet of you" she said but then her expression turned sad. "But it wasn't as nice as you make it seem. I went to a human school and was made fun of when I told them I was a vampire so I really hate humans."

_Aw man just perfect _When all of a sudden he was shoved to the wall _not good._

"My task is to kill Tskune Aono and deliver Moka Akashia to my master" the monster declared.

"Oh no, Tsukune!" Moka called as her new friend was pinned to the wall by a bat-like monster._A vampire, no it's something else _the young pinkette wondered trying to figure out what she was looking at but got over it and tried to save him but was beaten to the punch by Tsukune himself only he was a little different. His hair was slicked back porcupine style with a single red streak running through it and had a VERY smug smile on his face "…Tsukune?" Moka asked warily.

He then spoke to the creature with a voice that wasn't his own "_Ore, sanjō._ oi bat jerk you're going to pay because I am, from start to finish, at the climax!" And with that, he managed to pull one of the steel poles in the railing, used it as a makeshift sword and gave the monster a real beating. Then he decided it was time to finish it. "Hissatsu, ore no hissatsu waza (final, my final attack) PART 1!" and he swung the pole down. However, unfortunately the attack missed and left a huge crater in the roof as a result.

"Time for a tactical retreat" said the bat-based creature and he flew off.

"Oi teme get back here and figh- uhg" and he froze up. "What the?"

_'GET OUT OF MY,' _"BODY!" Tsukune shouted as sand seemed to explode off him.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried as she ran up to him for support "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Moka" he assured her. And then they saw something stranger than the bat monster.

The sand that exploded off of Tsukune began to take form "Oi kid how did a human like you manage to shake off my control?" said the voice that replaced Tsukune's for the fight, coming from what appeared to be an oni with fire-like tribal markings and a peach shaped belt but the strangest thing about the thing they were looking at was that the upper and lower half of its body where the other was supposed to be and was very sandy in appearance.

However Moka was focusing on what it said rather than its appearance "Human?" she said in utter disbelief.

Then out of nowhere a female voice echoed "Not just a human, a savior, and a singularity point." And out of nowhere a swirling multicolor appeared and a brown-haired girl in a white top and a black dress and fishnet stockings came through "My name's Hana, and your coming with me," the girl now known as Hana said pointing to Tsukune.

"Who me?" asked Tskune

"A SINGULARITY POINT OF ALL THE ROTTEN LUCK!"The oni thing yelled in despair!

Then Hana came up to Tsukune took him out of Moka support and dragged him back through the portal with her "NO TSUKUNE!" Moka cried in despair as her new friend was dragged away!

"MOKA!"

"TSUKUNE!"

"MOKA!"And with that they disappeared through the portal. "No," she said as she started to cry.

* * *

"Waa- uhg," Tsukune grunted as he was thrown into a seat. "What's going on, where am I."

"You are in the dining car of the train of time, Den Liner Gouka" said a gruff, stern and mysterious voice coming from a man in a black suit and a white shirt holding a cane with a gold painted grip" you may call me Owner."

"A time train?" Tsukune questioned. He then observed the room and before he could take it all in he spotted the same demon from earlier and let out a startled yelp "What are you doing here?" He then got a good look at the thing and noticed something different about it.

"I'm connected to you, so wherever you go I can follow" said the monster pointing smugly and then he saw it too "Holy cow I'm whole. Forget you kid I'm out of here."

As he was about make a break for the door when Hana stepped in between the two and delivered a very powerful punch to the monster's gut causing him to double over in pain "I wouldn't if I were you imagin filth. One step off this train and you're lost to the sands of time"

"Hanakuso onna (noisy woman)." it scoffed. It then got back and took the seat it had before the stunt.

He was then offered some coffee by the dining cars waitress Naomi, graciously accepting it he really needed something to calm his nerves "So why'd you kidnap me?" asked Tsukune accusingly.

"I've chosen you as a candidate for the title of Kamen Rider Den-o a defender of time" Hana answered.

"Ok just one more question. What the heck is he?" Tsukune asked pointing to the monster that followed him on board.

"He is an imagin" said Owner evenly as he carefully ate a plate of fried rice with a small flag on a toothpick in it and was carefully avoiding it. "creatures from a destroyed future that have become parasitic, needing its host's imagination, memories, and to fulfill a wish from its contract holder." As he said that, the flag fell and he made an overly dramatic surprised face and then returned to his explanation, "All of these conditions must be met in order for the imagin to go to the past to destroy it, thus destroying the future."

"Oh that reminds me I was so distracted by that bat jerk I forgot," the monster said crossing his arms like a genie "Tsukune tell me your wish; I will grant you one wish. But you must give me something in return."

"No, I don't think I'll be making any wishes today," said Tsukune. "I will, however, give you a name." After a brief moment of thought a name came to mind. "How about Momotaros cause you kind of remind me of the story of Momotarō."

"That's a stupid name," the newly dubbed Momotaros complained.

"I like it," Hana said in response.

"Who asked you hanakuso onna?" earning him a skull-cracking punch to the head.

All that came out of momotaros's unmoving mouth were some inaudible curses then Tsukune asked "So what am I supposed to do as Den-o?"

"Destroy imagin and protect the time stream," answered Hana."And you've already met your first victim."

"The bat imagin," Tskune finished recalling the thing that attacked him and Moka and put two and two together.

"Exactly, from what we can tell the contract holders wish seems to involve you and that girl you were with."

Upon hearing that Tskune remembered the events before he was dragged onboard. Remembering how Momotaros revealed he was human to Moka _great she must despise me now she hates humans._

And then Momotaros shot up like a rocket. "Tsukune I'm sensing the bat jerk again."

"Ok get in Momotaros," Tskune said pointing to his head.

"Eh, seriously?" Momotaros said eagerly.

"That thing easily overpowered me, but when you possessed me I actually stood a chance" Tsukune explained.

"Awesome, I knew there was something about you I liked kid." Momotaros said to Tsukune.

Just before he was about to take control, Hana placed a white belt with a black strip and an odd buckle with four different colored buttons and a crystal with a lopsided T design on it around Tsukune's waist "if you're going to do that you're going to need this, the Den-o belt." She said "when you find the imagin press the red button and swipe the pass in front of the crystal in the buckle and say the activation code: 'henshin.' Got it?"

"Got it." Tsukune answered._No one threatens my friends and gets away with it_ Tsukune thought, still unsure if Moka still considered him a friend but he was still going to protect her.

"Alright enough of this,ikuze, ikuze, ikuze." As he said that the scenery changed to the forest on the Academy grounds showing that they left the Sands of Time. They exited the train and they started the hunt for the evil time destroyer and its contract holder.


	2. Chapter 2 Henshin Vampire

Chapter 2

Henshin + vampire

After Tsukune had been spirited away, Moka started frantically searching for her human friend. Yes, she still considered him a friend even after finding out about him. She managed to look past that and is now looking desperately for Tsukune to apologize. When suddenly she heard a strange tune ring through the air. But before she could find the source she was blocked by a familiar face. "Hey Moka, how yah doing babe?" came a very familiar voice and out from behind a tree came Saizo.

"What do want Saizo? I'm looking for something." She said, obviously in a hurry for obvious reasons.

"Would that something be that weakling Tsukune Aono?" said the delinquent.

That got her attention. "Don't call him weak," she said growing really mad.

"That was not the response I was hoping for." he said almost chuckling. "Because now me and my new friend here will have to make you forget that shrimp." As he said that, the bat imagin appeared beside Saizo.

And then realization hit Moka like a ton of bricks. "You sent that thing after me and Tsukune," she accused fearfully.

"Guilty as charged," the boy said and then he turned to his partner in crime and gave an order. "Get her." The imagin then ran faster than the eye could see and got behind Moka and put her in a head lock. "I'm going to enjoy this," said Saizo with the creepiest grin he could muster and then his body began to bulge and grow spikes all over his collar bone.

"What are you?" Moka asked fearfully.

"What? You never seen an orc before?" Saizo said in a much more demonic version of his voice "Doesn't matter; soon you'll be all mine, and with my pal here they may as well just give me the school's master key right now."

Moka had so much she wanted to say to the orc but instead only one thing escaped her lips a name "TSUKUNE HELP ME!"

"Give it up girly no one's going to-" Saizo started but was interrupted by a VERY strong punch to the face and the bat imagin got kicked to the side releasing its grip on Moka.

"Ore sanjō." M-Tsukune said, posed, and ready to fight when Momotaros left the body giving the controls back to Tsukune. "Moka are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Tsukune." she assured him. "And I don't care that you're human you're my friend and I don't care about my experience with them in the past I'll stand by you no matter what."

Hearing that reinforced Tskune's resolve "Oi enough of this mushy stuff" complained Momotaros "let's get this over with."

Moka got in front of Tsukune arms spread protectively. "Careful Tsukune it's another one."

"It's ok Moka, Momotaros is on our side."

"Yo." Momotaros said simply.

"Ok." she said skeptically. "But I've got my eye on you."

"Fair enough" the reformed imagin accepted.

The reunion and introductions were short lived however as Saizo and the bat imagin got back up from the beating they received and were furious. "Moka stay back, I'll take care of these idiots." And with that, Tsukune whipped the liner pass out and, assuming the controls were the same, pressed the red button on the touch pad.

Upon hearing the belt's standby music he swiped the pass in front of the crystal and Tsukune called out "henshin" the belt then called out in a mechanical voice "sword form" and Momotaros took control again. Then an unimpressive black, white, and grey full body armor appeared on Tsukune with a silver ribbed stripe running down the center of the helmet. After that, two armor plates, one red with purple on the inside, the other yellow and black with blue on the inside attached to Den-O plate form with the red part in front, and the yellow and black part attached to his , from out of nowhere, a miniature red peach motif train slid into place on the helmet. The peach split in half and the tips of each half jutted up forming something akin to antenna. When the transformation was complete Momotaros's voice sounded "Ore sanjō.I hope you're ready bat and orc jerk," sword Den-O said as he assembled a something out of the four train car-like parts on the side of his belt,throwing two parts in the air, catching them with the other two. "Because from start to finish I'm at the climax!" When he was finished,a moderately-sized blade extended from the top of what he made.

"Traitor" was all the bat imagin said as it charged Den-O only to have a swift kick planted in its gut.

"Che, how can I be a traitor when I was never on any side to begin with?" Den-O commented snidely. "And since I'm stuck with this kid, that decision was made for me." With that, the rider continued his assault and unleashed a volley of slashes and kicks. After he was satisfied, he then prepared for his finisher, "now,time for –"

However, his sentence was interrupted by a certain orc throwing an unexpected punch, sending Den-O flying, when he landed, the transformation was undone and Momotaros was launched from Tskune's body. "Forget about me Aono," said Saizo. "Or were you having too much fun with Bat here to notice me?"

After the sucker punch, Moka ran to Tsukune's side "Tsukune, here let me help."

"Thank you Moka," he said not particularly looking at what he was using as support, his hand had slipped and he realized that he was holding something. When he took a look at it, his eyes widened in shock when he realized that he was holding Moka's rosary.

"Oh no," was the only thing that escaped her lips before 'it' happened. A bright pink light began to emanate from Moka, then sky turned to night and in the sky the moon was glowing blood red and a swarm of bats flocked around her and encased her in a cocoon of sorts. Then the cocoon burst away revealing not the same pink haired girl but a silver-haired girl with much more mature air to her, and an equally mature body. Her green eyes were revealed to have changed to a shade of crimson and her pupils turned to slits.

Then Saizo's expression changed from confidence to utter fear. "That silver hair, those crimson eyes. There's no other explanation. She has to be one of the legendary S-class monsters, a vampire."

And then the new Moka began to speak with a voice that could easily belong to an older woman "so you two are the reason I was released." she said to their opponents. "Honestly I'm not impressed."

Next, Momotaros appeared "Oi vampire onna, back off. We saw them first," he said angrily.

"Listen, Momotaros was it. Stay out of my way and I won't have to hurt you," this made the red imagin furious.

"Just stay out of our way," said Momotaros trying to be cool.

"Fine by me. You take the bat and I'll take the perv," she said coldly.

And with that, Momotaros quickly repossessed Tsukune, reactivated the transformation and decided to finish what he started before he was punched. He then held the liner pass in front of the belt's crystal buckle with Den-O's mark decorating it tossed it away and said "Hissatsu, ore no Hissatsu waza PART 2!" and this time a red double stream of electrical energy flowed into the Den Gasher and it was launched into the air just floating there.

At the same time 'Moka' charged at Saizo and was ready to perform a round house kick straight in his face. While Den-O then brought down the hammer, literally.

"EXTREAME SLASH!" yelled Den-O performing a powerful downward slash and the hovering blade followed.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" cried the new Moka.

Their attacks were about to connect but then an invisible force pushed the orc and imagin together avoiding the attack causing an extremely bright light to erupt causing 'Moka' and Den-O to shield their eyes "What the? What's happening?" he asked.

"I'm guessing from that statement you don't know what's happening."

"This is a first for me too," said Hana as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from hanakuso onna?" Den-O asked in surprise.

"I never left." she answered dryly."Anyway, whatever happens, be on your guard you two," and with that she took a martial arts stance and 'Moka' and Den-O followed suit.

As the light began to die down a faint cackling came from it and when it vanished instead of the two that caused it, it was Saizo. Only it was like he had somehow fused with the imagin wearing it like a suit of armor. Then imagin-Saizo's cackle became much more maniacal. "This power it feels's way beyond that of a vampire. Heck beyond the power of a werewolf," Imagin-Saizo boasted in a purely demonic voice. "But first," and with that he opened some sort of green vortex and jumped into it leaving behind a small glowing ball of white light behind.

"This … this has never happened before," Hana managed to stammer out.

"Can someone tell me the heck's going on?" asked 'Moka'

"He managed to open a time window without any conduit. He just created it out of thin air," Hana said stunned, but then she took out a strange device and examined the ball of light that was left behind and she began to perk up a bit. "At least we can still track him." She then pulled out a ticket and held it up to the orb and an image of Imagin-Saizo appeared on it along with a date and gave it to Tsukune who had deactivated the transformation by now. "Put this in the pass and the Den Liner will take us to the day on the ticket."

"Got it Hana," he responded taking the ticket from her.

But before he could do that 'Moka' grabbed his arm before he put it in the pass. "Hold it Aono you're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"Sorry Moka I need to stop Saizo before he messes up the time stream," he retorted.

And with that, the silver-haired vampire took the rosary from Tsukune's other hand. "If that's the case you can tell my other half for me on the way there."

"No time to argue, that hybrid creature's wreaking havoc in the past as we speak," Hana spoke as she got between the two.

With a groan Tsukune finally gave in. "Fine let's go."

"Alright let's go," said Momotaros eagerly. Tsukune put the ticket in the inside of the liner pass and the Den Liner's whistle sounded.A multicolored portal appeared in the sky, the trains tracks appeared out of nowhere and the Den Liner followed suit.

Before they boarded the train 'Moka' grabbed Tsukune by the shoulder causing him to turn his head in response "Tsukune look after my other half," she said with a confident smile. "I can't be out all the time, and I couldn't have chosen anyone better suited for the job." she then got into the dining car sat down and reattached the rosary on the chain turning back to the pink-haired green eyed Moka and passed out.

"I guess doing that takes a lot of energy," Tsukune said observing the girls change back.

"No time for observations Tsukune. Transform and head to the cab of the train and get us to the date on the ticket a.s.a.p." ordered Hana. He happily obliged.

* * *

Meanwhile, from an unknown part of the Academy grounds a man with long blond hair, his face covered in shadows is observing the departure of the Den Liner; "and so it begins," the man says as he walks away, sand practically bursting off him.


	3. Chapter 3 Trinity Vampire

Chapter 3

Trinity + vampire

It was a simple process to go to the past on the Den Liner for Den-o. Since he already had the ticket with the image bat-Saizo on it they could go to the exact moment he was headed for by putting the pass (with said ticket in it) into a slot in the train's control unit, a motorcycle known as the Den Bird, and drive the train to the date printed on the card. It was fairly far away so the rider put the train on autopilot and went to the dining car to see if Moka had woken up.

Out of his transformation Tsukune entered the dining car with Momotaros and let out a sigh of relief in seeing Moka chatting with Hana awake and had a smile that was full of life. After noticing the pair walk in Hana began to speak "Don't worry I left the explanation of the important details to you."

"That and I just woke up." Moka said embarrassed.

Rolling her eyes she said "Anyway as I said I'll leave explanation to you and fill in the blanks where I can."

"Kay thanks." the rookie rider said to his belt's technician.

He then went to explain to Moka what happened after he was taken by Hana, which she apologized for. Then Moka tried to make sense of it all "Ok so let me get this straight, Tsukune. After she took you away, you took on the responsibility of some sort of time savior?"

"Yeah," he said slightly embarrassed.

"And you," she said pointing to Momotaros "are called an imagin, and the reason that form had the power it did?"

"Pretty much." the red imagin spoke.

"And all because he's something called a singularity point." the pink-haired vampire finished. And in response, Hana just nodded then she continued while she was clutching her skirt. "I just have one thing to say. Why Tsukune? There have to be plenty of these focal points?"

"Singularity point." corrected Hana. "And there really aren't; only a few are born each generation and with a population of…"

But then Moka cut her off "SO GO TO ANOTHER GENERATION AND GET SOMEONE ELSE!" she yelled with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Then she swiped the Den-o belt and liner pass and ran off to another car, and Tsukune gave chase "Moka wait!"

Moka ran all the way to the caboose of the Den Liner and she got a full view of the sands of time and quite frankly to say she was shocked would be an understatement. She was in utter marvel of the bizarre beauty of the endless silver desert and then she heard footsteps on the train's metal floor. She turned to see Tsukune approaching her "It's incredible isn't it?" he asked leaning against the guard rail.

"Why Tsukune?" the young vampire asked. "Why did you agree to do something so dangerous, you're only human?"

"That's a good question." he said simply. Then his face turned serious. "And in response to that I just have this to say. When I heard about what's going on I thought, who would be safe, my aunt, my uncle, my sister and her fiancé, my cousin? No, no one would be safe. And then I thought about what might happen to you Moka. Look at Saizo. if even monsters are susceptible to the imagin's influence, I'd hate to think what they could do to you, Moka. I just don't want anything happening to you."

"So you're doing this to protect people?" she asked. "To protect me?"

"Especially you, Moka." he said in response. "You're my best friend."

Then she handed Tsukune the belt and pass with a smile and said "Go, get Saizo, and get all of us home."

With a confident smile he said "No problem." Then the train whistle resounded. "Come on we're here and I need to be readybefore we exit the 'sands'."

But then Moka grabbed his hand and clutched it tight. "I said you can go but I never said I wouldn't go with you, Tsukune." She then pulled his hand up to her rosary. Tsukune, understanding what she was getting at, removed the seal on her power, transforming once again into the silver-haired, red-eyed, inner Moka.

"Let's go, that abomination left a bad taste in my mouth and I know just how to get rid of it." And with that, the two ran to the train's cab. (Momotaros possessed Tsukune when they got to the dining car, and they transformed on the way there.) The pair mounted the Den Bird and they exited 'the sands'.

* * *

**December 24, 2004**

It's Christmas Eve and a young Saizo has been out partying with his friends when suddenly sand begins to erupt off of him. He passes out and the sand reforms into Bat-Saizo scaring away the boy's friends and sending everyone in the area into a panic. Then the Den Liner's musical train whistle rings through the air, followed by a swirling rainbow time-portal opening, making way for the train's tracks, and then the train itself bursting through the portal onto the scene, finally dropping off two people and zooming away. The two in question were Moka-sama (as she preferred to be called in order to set her apart from her pink-haired self) and Den-O.

"**_Ore sanjō._**" Den-O declared striking his signature pose while Moka-sama gave him a 'really?' stare "Oi, bat-jerk, time to pay the piper." Then, he started to assemble the Den Gasher sword. "…because from start to finish I'm at the climax!"

"Is that really necessary?" said Moka-sama cynically to the rider.

"Be quiet." said sword Den-o, annoyed his entrance was ruined.

'_You know she's right Momotaros.' _Tsukune said/thought to his body's current controller.

"You keep your mouth shut too Tsukune." Den-O snapped, earning him another look from the female vampire since she couldn't actually hear the boy.

"**You two again.**" complained Bat-Saizo. "**What's a guy got to do to get rid of a couple of pests?**"

"Humph, the only pest here is you, abomination." said Moka-sama tauntingly.

"Enough talking. Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze." yelled sword Den-o. He then charged straight for Bat-Saizo while Moka-sama followed suit. Attacking in tandem, they tried to at least get him off balance.

However, Bat-Saizo would simply not budge an inch, he simply let out a powerful laugh and said **"Was that supposed to tickle?" **and the monstrosity unleashed a powerful burst of energy resulting in the ground cracking, sending Den-O and Moka-sama flying.

"Heh, this is not looking good." That was all the rider said before both Momotaros and Tsukune slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Tsukune opened his eyes he found himself in an empty foggy space. Then suddenly a man in a khaki trench coat and hat that covered his face appeared, holding a Seiko pocket watch, walked up to Tsukune. "So much to do, so little time." It was obvious the man was using a voice disguiser because it sounded unnaturally deep and distorted.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked. "Am I dead?" He was getting frantic at the thought of that.

"Oh, no. Far from it, my boy. Let's just say I've brought you here to help you with what's going on outside." the man answered.

"You are?" Tsukune asked. "Then what happened to Saizo? What happened to him that he looks like that?"

"I can honestly say that what happened to that young man is definitely a first." the man answered. "However, I do know a way to deal with and reverse this anomaly and get the boy back to normal."

"That's great!" said Tsukune, overjoyed at not having to actually kill anyone "How?"

"You need to form what's known as a double contract with someone you trust very much and they need to trust you in return." was the man's answer. "Just say: _'I invoke the double contract of the imagin.'_ and then say the imagin's name and the full name of the person who you want to form the double contract with, and the rest will be revealed as it happens." then the man started to walk away into the fog.

"Wait who are you?" Tsukune called out.

Still walking, not even looking over his shoulder, the man simply said "You can call me Past Man."

* * *

After that Tsukune (untransformed and free of Momotaros) woke up and managed to pick himself up. He then began to search frantically for Moka-sama. Bat-Saizo having already written the two off as dead and Tsukune hoping it wasn't true for his vampire friend. "MOKA WHERE ARE YOU?" he called out, hoping to get a response. He then found her unconscious, in a bush and made a beeline straight for her. "Moka are you ok?"

"I'm fine." was her answer. "But I can honestly say I've never faced anything like that before."

"Moka-sama, I think I may have a way to fight Saizo on even terms." said Tsukune recalling his encounter with Past Man.

This piqued Moka-sama's interest, "How?"

"First I need to ask you one question." asked Tsukune. "Do you trust me?"

"I followed you this far." said Moka-sama. "I think my trust goes without saying."

"Alright then;" And Tsukune began the incantation Past Man taught him: "_I invoke the double contract of the imagin Momotaros with Moka Akashiya._" Once he finished a bright flash of light shone through the night. As the light died down the source was revealed to be a card no bigger than a Den Liner ticket. Said card had an image of both Mokas standing back to back; the other side had an image of Momotaros' face.

"What's this for?" asked Moka-sama.

"It looks like it could fit in the ticket slot of the liner pass" said Tsukune. Then the rest of what Past Man said was starting to make sense to Tsukune. He got a crazy idea.

He took out the liner pass and inserted the card where the imagin tickets usually went. As soon as he did a quick and powerful voice rang through the air and said **"TRINITY ACTIVATED!"**

He then put on the Den-O belt and began the transformation by pressing the red button at the top of the belt's buckle allowing Momotaros to possess him and said the activation code "Henshin."

However, instead of the usual mechanical voice that would follow these actions - what seemed to be a choir called out through the night - **_"TWIN SWORD FORM!"_** And with that Moka-sama turned into a silver haze that enveloped Tsukune. When the haze disappeared it revealed what appeared to be Den-O sword-form, but with slight differences. The bright red chest plate and shoulder pads had turned deep crimson; around his belt were was an extra set of Den-Gasher parts; the peach-based face plate turned as silver as Moka-sama's hair and the gold strip in between the two halves had turned into an image similar to Moka's rosary.

Then Den-O spoke in Momotaros's voice "What just happened?" and then Den-O got a good look at his hands and noticed what happened "And what am I wearing?"

'_Hey what's going on?'_ Tsukune's voice came from out of nowhere.

'_What the, Tsukune is that you?'_ came Moka-sama's voice.

"Oi, Tsukune, what the hell?" asked twin sword Den-O, furiously realizing what Tsukune did. "Why did you make a double contract? Do you want me to stay confined to the Den Liner with that barbarian?"

_'What do you mean Momotaros?' _asked Tsukune.

"In order for a wish made under a double contract to take effect both contract holders must be in agreement." the imagin answered in an annoyed tone.

_'Ok, but that still doesn't explain why I'm here too, or why we're in this form in the first place.'_ Moka-sama asked annoyed at the fact that she wasn't getting answers.

And then a mechanical female voice sounded in the shared ear of the rider. "**Voice command recognized. This form is due to the addition of the double contract card to the liner pass."**

"Really?" twin sword Den-O said simply.

"**This form's designation is Twin-Sword form. It is the perfect synchronization of the parties involved in double contract, combining the strength reflexes and unique skill of said people and enhances it three-fold."**

'_Past Man must have known about this.' _Tsukune thought to himself, not letting his body's two extra occupants hear him and then reactivating the connection he said/thought '_This may be just what we need to turn the tide.'_

And with a scoff Moka-sama said/thought '_unless this new form has some sort of 'imagin radar'.'_

Then the voice sounded again saying "**Voice command acknowledged. Imagin detection system activated**."

A holo-map of the area appeared showing a red dot in the center of the screen and a black dot some distance from the center _'Well as the old saying goes 'ask and you shall receive'.'_ quoted Tsukune.

"Alright let's fight. Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze." yelled twin sword Den-o. They then summoned the Den Bird. However along with its owner it also received an upgrade and became the Youkai Den Bird with its blue and white coloring, becoming red and black respectively, and adorned with a pair of bat-wing shaped spoilers. "Nice," Den-O admired his new mode of transportation and prepared to give chase to the imagin mutant.

* * *

Bat-Saizo was currently flying around the city inflicting mass death and destruction. When suddenly he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine coming from behind and saw Den-O gaining on him. The Youkai Den Bird had become a flight pack of sorts with the wheels having relocated to the sides of the bike to act as the propulsion mechanism like turbines. The wing-shaped spoilers grew to the size of actual plane wings just above the turbine-wheels. "**What are you - part cat-person? How many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?**" Bat-Saizo cried in annoyance.

"You were trying to kill me? I thought that you were just warming up on those attacks." Den-O taunted and then the rider went and charged the imagin mutant, ramming it down to ground level. "Now," He began.

_'Please, God, no.'_ said Moka-sama

_'Please don't, Momotaros.'_ Tsukune pleaded to his imagin partner.

Ignoring the pleas, he finished his catch phrase "**_Ore futatabi sanjō."_**

And with that the two other occupants groaned in exasperation. With a mental sigh Tsukune said _'I guess we shouldn't try to bargain on that subject anymore.'_ To that, Moka-sama agreed while Momotaros smiled behind his helmet in personal victory.

"**DIE YOU VERMIN!**" Bat-Saizo hollered as he charged at Twin Sword Den-O, claws bared and ready to turn them into steak.

**[Insert song: we are xross heart by Wada Koji] **

However Den-O started assembling his forms exclusive weapon using both sets of Den-Gasher parts making one, sticking it in the ground, made the other, and took the other out of the ground resting one on his shoulder and brandished the other at his opponent "Prepare yourself because from start to finish," T.S. Den-O started "I am at the CLIMAX!" he then rushed at the monstrosity formerly known as Saizo sending tandem slash after slash on their opponent.

Every time Bat-Saizo tried to retaliate all his claws touched were the blades of the swords further injuring his hands "**This is impossible!**" the kaijinifyed Youkai complained "**Compared to my power you should be nothing but insects under my feet so why can't I kill you?**"

"Simple, bat-orc-freak, you couldn't use an imagin's power right if you had an instruction manual" T.S. Den-O said condescendingly, as he slashed in an X shaped pattern, sending sparks along his chest, "Whereas _I_ can use it to the fullest extent."

He then batted Saizo away a good distance and prepared his finisher. He stuck one of his swords in the ground and took out the liner pass holding it out in front of the belt's crystal buckle: "**FULL CHARGE.**"

Then two silver streams of energy snaked their way into the butt of each sword. Den-O then tossed the pass aside, took the second sword out of the ground and both blades flew off their guards, still connected only by the energy from just a second ago. Den-O began his mantra: "Hissatsu, ore no Hissatsu waza: ENHANCED!" Next, he then brought the blades back down from heaven and left them embedded in his opponent's shoulders leaving him writhing in agony but still standing albeit on one knee. "Nani?" he said confused.

_ 'It didn't work.'_ Said Tsukune

_'Ok demon flop move over I'm taking over.'_ Said Moka-sama. Using her immense natural Youkai energy she pushed the imagin out of the body's control, "so this is what it's like to wield all this power" she then put both hilts in one hand and plucked both energy streams with the other hand, causing a fluctuating burst of energy to be sent through them, the blades, and into Bat-Saizo causing the mutant to explode leaving an unconscious, imagin-free Saizo falling to the ground with a thud. "And that's how you do it." She said with triumph in her voice as she let Momotaros have control again.

"Don't… ever… do that again." Momo said to the vampire women.

_'Hey we won didn't we' _she said haughtily. But their victory was short lived as the Bat Imagin appeared before him with a very sandy appearance beginning to morph into something big and hideous. He was a mixture of a legless mosquito with two different wings (the right one bat-like and the left one bird-like). It had become a Gigandeath, type: heaven. _'What is that thing?' _asked Moka-sama.

"Trouble. That's what." answered Den-O. He then called the den liner and entered the train's cockpit and mounted the Den Bird which was serving as the train's engine again and took off after the flying monstrosity currently attacking the city. Once he was safely inside he reverted to plain sword Den-O releasing Moka from the transformation. "Get to the dining car. This climax is for the professionals."

"Know this, monster, the only reason I'm not trying to kill you for that comment right now is that you're using that boy's body." Moka-sama threatened as she strode out.

At that Den-o let out a shiver. "You sure picked a scary one there, kid," he said to Tsukune and brought his attention to the battle at hand. He then flew off to fight the Gigandeath. Once he caught up with it he then activated the train's weapon systems - the first car opening up to reveal side laser blasters, the second tuning into a dog-shaped missile launcher, the third turning into a monkey-shaped twin catapult launcher, the fourth car's roof opened turning into a launch tower with a bird-like machine on top. Then it was time to let all hell break loose. The goucannon fired its lasers. The doggy launcher fired its doggy barks. The monkey bomber catapulted its monkey bombs. And, finally, the birdy missile cut at the kijuu with its razor wings. The explosive carnage was too much and the creature exploded in a bloom of red fire. With that Den-O chuckled and said: "And that's all she wrote."

_'Wait Momotaros, we need to pick up Saizo.' _said Tsukune.

"Sure, sure whatever you say kid" Momotaros said reluctantly and turned the den liner around to pick up the teenage orc.

* * *

Later on the DenLiner, Moka's rosary had been reattached, and Saizo's memory wiped, after that in the dining car Naomi had just finished serving them their coffee, Tsukune's was frosted with the image of the Den-O clock-face insignia, and Moka's had the image of a cartoon style bat.

"So, some hell of a first day, huh?" Asked Tsukune.

"Yeah, I make my first friend, ever, said friend gets contracted to a former time traveling/destroying monster, becomes a Kamen Rider, and the two of us stop a mutated fellow student from destroying the known time-line." The pink haired vampire said.

"Hey from the feel of it your other side seemed like she was enjoying herself when she finished off that batty orc." Momotaros said as he sat down in the both next to them with his own cup of frosted coffee imaged after him.

"Well looks like the lot of us are in for one hell of an adventure!" Hana said as she sat down in the adjacent booth. "I propose a toast, to adventure, hope, and-."

"To friends." Tsukune finished "Kanpai!" he said raising his cup

"Kanpai!" they all repeated as they clacked their cups together and took a swig only for their eyes to widen, and spitting the coffee out "Wasabi." They said in disgust and looked at Naomi slightly with hate.

* * *

**April 2, 2008**

The next day in class the two friends were in for a surprise. "Class we have a new student who was unable to join us yesterday due to an injury" said Ms. Nekonome with her usual cheerfulness. "You can come in now."

Then the door slid open to reveal a girl familiar to only two people. She stood in front the black board and wrote her name, then turned around and introduced herself with a smile. "Hello, my name is Hana Yagami; pleased to meet you."

And then, almost in sync, Moka and Tsukune let out a loud "EHH!"


	4. Chapter 4 Turtle Succubus

Chapter 4: Turtle + Succubus

Tsukune had just woken up and was beginning his day as usual with brushing his teeth, a quick shower, and some breakfast and he was off to class (ignoring the kids who were partially in their monster forms due to the lack of control during sleep). Near the front gate he met up with Moka, who was being ogled at by the present male populous. Overjoyed to see her friend, she ran up to the young rider to greet him, "Good morning Tsukune." She greeted.

"Hello Moka." He said with a smile "Sleep well?"

"Yup, sure did." She answered cutely "But well Tsukune, you see I sort of forgot breakfast this morning so I was wondering if I could maybe-?"

"Uh Moka, what are you-?" He began to say.

At that the young vampirene was almost to the point of salivating "So hungry." she then wrapped her arms around his neck, fangs bared ready to take a drink when suddenly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Came a voice that startled the pair when they turned looked to see who it was they saw none other than the 'transfer student' Hana 'Yagami' a.k.a. Den-O's supervisor and handler. "Hey Tsukune." She said to him.

"Jeez Hana do you want her to tear my neck to shreds?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Well if you didn't want that to happen, you shouldn't be doing it in the first place." She teased "See you guys in class." She said as she walked off towards the school building.

"Well I'm off." Said Tsukune frantically using the distraction to his advantage so as not to get his precious blood taken from him. "See you in class Moka." And with that he ran off to avoid getting bit again

"Wait Tsukune!" The pinkette called to her friend. Meanwhile inside the rosary Moka-sama was watching her 'food source' slip out of her grasp. '_As that damn flop of a demon would say hanakuso onna.'_

* * *

After escaping Moka's bite Tsukune realized that he wasn't looking where he was heading and had gotten himself lost in front of a small swamp "Aw man, well that's just great." Tsukune said with an exasperated tone.

_'Well it wouldn't keep happening if you could just say no to that vampire chick.' _Momotaros said from the Den Liner. _'Oi Naomi-chan, coffee."_

"Do you really think I would take advice from someone who has gotten 'me' into three fights in the same week?" The high school rider retorted "I'm just glad Hana and Moka are around to keep you from killing us."

Momotaros was about to retort when he froze _'Tsukune I'm sensing an imagin!'_

As soon as he said that Tsukune heard a female scream from behind some bushes on the other side of the swamp. "I'm guessing over there." He said as he ran off to find the source of the scream.

As he rounded the bank he saw a girl on the ground with a human shaped, brown and white furred, monkey based imagin that was carrying what looked a bow staff looming over her. "So this is the girl my master wants me to collect?" The monkey imagin said lecherously "I must say he has good taste."

"Come on Momotaros!" said Tsukune. "And don't use twin sword form; we don't know what could happen to Moka if we use it recklessly."

_'Alright'_ the reformed imagin said he then went to possess his contract holder turning him into M-Tsukune. He then took out the Den-O belt, pressed the top red button starting the transformation chime **"Henshin."**

**"SWORD FORM." **The mechanical voice of the belt sounded and Plat Form formed around M-Tsukune, then the red aura skin and armor attached itself to his chest and shoulders, finally the forms peach shaped Denkamen face mask slid down the train track-like strip in the middle of his face and pealed to form the eye markers.

"IKUZE, IKUZE, IKUZE!" Den-O SF said as he formed the dengasher into a sword and ran up to slash the Monkey imagin "Ore sanjō, oi monkey yaro, let me say this to start; from start to finish I'm at the CLIMAX!" He then went on to slash at the creature repeatedly with his sword.

"Den-O you traitorous filth have you completely forgotten the plan!?" exclaimed the monkey imagin.

"How could I have forgotten, I never knew?" Den-o SF rebutted "Now, hissatsu-."

But the imagin took out a small black ball and smashed it on the ground releasing a bright _'Ah, flash bomb' _Tsukune grunted as Den-O SF covered their eyes.

When the flash died down and the sight returned to his eyes Den-O saw that the monkey Imagin got away. "Tsk he got away; he didn't even let me perform my Hissatsu Waza." Den-O SF pouted as he deactivated the henshin and left his contract holders body allowing him to check up on the girl who was attacked.

Said girl was wearing a variation of the student uniform with a yellow sweater vest instead of the green jacket. She appeared to have the same build as Moka; slender figure and fair skin. She had bright blue hair that was done up in a ponytail, with a purple ribbon, and her eyes were an alluring shade of purple, but the most notable thing about her was her above average bust line "A-A-Are ok-?" He began to ask with a stutter as he noticed her beauty.

But suddenly she brought Tsukune into a death hug crying her eyes out smothering him in her oversized chest "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOUFOR SAVEING ME!" The girl yelled in relief.

After composing herself the girl apologized and properly introduced herself "Sorry about that, I'm Kurumu Kurano but you can call me Kurumu-chan, thank you for saving me from that thing, whatever it was."

"You're welcome Kurumu-san." Tsukune said, to which she pouted because he didn't use the honorific she wanted "But, unfortunately I managed to scare it off, it will come back for you, those things never give up."

"What!" The girl asked as her eyes widened in horror. _Could it be him? _ She thought he eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry Kurumu-san I promise I'll protect you in case that thing comes back." He said with a look that radiated confidence "Oh, in all of the confusion I forgot to introduce myself. My name is-."

"Tsukune Aono." Said Kurumu cutting him off. "I sit right next to you in class, which means I'll be seeing you in a few minutes." She said with a wink causing Tsukune to blush as she walked away swinging her hips, neither noticing a glowing yellow orb enter Tsukune, sand erupting from his body.

Just then Moka found him and ran up to the young rider. "There you are Tsukune." She said. She then saw Kurumu walking away "Tsukune who is that girl?" She asked curiously.

"Um, that's Kurumu Kurano." He answered "And I guess you could say that I sort of put her under our protection."

"Huh!?" She said in bewilderment.

* * *

"I'm sorry master." The Monkey imagin said to its contract holder "Den-O interfered and I was forced to flee."

"See that it doesn't happen again." The contract holder said to the kaijn "And take care of that, Den-O was it? Whatever, just take care of him."

"Yes sir." And with that the imagin vanished to carry out its orders.

"Soon my dear Kurumu." The unseen contract holder grinned creepily. "Soon."

* * *

The Monkey Imagin reappeared on a tree near the academy and began plotting on ways to carry out his masters orders and get rid of Den-O. "And I know just how to accomplish it."

* * *

Later after class Tsukune was explaining to Moka and Hana what happened that morning involving Kurumu and the Monkey Imagin, and how he promised to keep her safe in case it came back. While Moka was unsure about the girl Hana only wanted to take care of the imagin. "I don't know what you're so worried about Moka-chan, the way I see it we find out who's after this Kurumu girl and why, destroy the imagin and let you're other side teach his place and get back home for supper." The brunette said casually.

"I know Hana-san but something just isn't siting right with me." Moka said with a worried tone.

"Moka, I'm saying this as a friend." Hana began. "You, are, being, paranoid, and jealous."

"Maybe you're right Hana I need to calm down." But then the second thing she said registered "hey." to which her friend chucked mischievously

The trio was currently heading to the lunch room to meet with Kurumu and get some clues about who was after her. When suddenly, "Moka Akashia!" called a voice, "I challenge you!" When the group found the source of the voice they saw none other than Kurumu herself sitting on the railing of the stairs leading up to the second floor, however, something about her seemed different to Tsukune. She then jumped down from the railing landing gracefully on her feet, doing so attracting a crowd mostly consisting of guys.

"What do you mean, challenge?" Moka asked confused.

"I'm challenging you for the title of school beauty." She proclaimed, again Tsukune sensing something wrong with her, it may have only been for a few seconds but for some reason this seemed like a completely different girl. "I'm sick of the fact that you make guys just drop at your feet without even so much as an effort, a succubus like me would kill for that kind of ability, making me seem like an idiot."

"Hey you're not supposed to reveal your monster identity like that." Moka said trying to be nice and keep Kurumu out of trouble.

"Who cares!?" The blue haired succubus said. "I only came to this school is to put the male population completely under my control."

Finally snapping, Tsukune decided to get in between the two, "Ok Kurumu-san unless you have an evil twin you're acting completely differently from this mourning and-."

But he was cut off because Kurumu then latched onto him in the form of a tight hug "Oh Tsukune there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." She said joyously as she pulled him into a tight embrace earning him glares from the crowd surrounding the group.

"Kurumu-san, what are you-." He started to say.

"Aw come on Tsukune, it's rude to talk to someone and not look them in the eye." When she managed to lock eyes with him she executed her plan. _"Charm" _she spoke under her breath_. _ With that incantation she let loose a wave of magic into Tsukune causing his eyes to dull _heh, heh got you Den-O_ "Come on Tsukune let's get out of here."

As if without a soul Tsukune willingly complied. "Whatever you say Kurumu-chan."

"Wait Tsukune, what about the imagin?" Moka tried to argue.

"Is that the best you've got to keep me and my blood around?" Tsukune droned. "That's the only reason you keep me around right? For a little pick me up in the morning. I'm just an endless juice box to you aren't I." Was what he was saying but what he was thinking was. _What am I doing? Moka don't listen to me, Momotaros do something!_

"A juice box." Kurumu said with mock horror as she hugged Tsukune's arm "No wonder you always look like a zombie in the morning." She said with a sinister smile. "Come on Tsukune let's get you away from this _vile_ woman."

"Anything to get away from her." At that comment Moka started to tear up. Having enough she just ran off tears in her eyes Hana following to offer support flashing the boy a dirty look. _Moka, Hana, wait, Momotaros where are you, you'd kill for a chance to possess me and when I say you can you don't,_ when suddenly a thought came to the young rider_ wait a minute what if he can't possess me because of whatever Kurumu did to me._

* * *

On the Denliner Tsukune's fear was proving to be true because Momotaros had sensed that his contract holder's presence was fainter than it normally was. When he tried to possess the boy all that happened was him painfully head-butting the wall of the dining car "Oi what the hell kid let me in!" the red imagin yelled in annoyance

"This does not bode well." Owner said seriously as Naomi brought him a plat of pudding with the usual mini toothpick flag sticking out.

"There you go Owner-san." The waitress said cheerily.

"Arigato Naomi-kun." The well-dressed man said as he at away, avoiding the toothpick flag.

"Wait a minute." Momotaros said as he looked up. "Owner, that kid formed a double contract with that vampire chick. does that mean I have a connection to her to?"

"It is entirely possible." Owner said just before he took too big a scoop of the pudding causing the flag to drop and made his trademark surprised face and quickly composed himself. "Why don't you try contacting Akashia-san to prove your hypothesis?" he said in his usual sage-like voice.

* * *

At that time Moka was crying her eyes out in between two school buildings from the hurtful things Tsukune said to her, with Hana comforting her. "I can't believe Tsukune would say something like that." She sobbed.

"Hey don't worry next time I see him I'll give him a piece of my mind so don't worry Moka-chan." Hana said holding her hand with a confident look on her face.

Moka continued to let it all out when suddenly she heard a voice _"Oi vampire chick can you hear me?"_

"Momotaros is that you?" She asked in confusion

"Momo?" Asked Hana. "Oi what do you think you're doing Baka-Momo."

_"Ignoring the hanakuso onna, for some reason I can't possess Tsukune."_

_ "I was afraid of this." _spoke the inner Moka as the rosary's gem glowed.

_"Who said that?"_ The Momotaros asked.

_"I did, I'm using the rosary as a medium." _she explained. _"Anyway on to the matter at hand, that Kurumu girl is a succubus, a breed of demon that preys on men, utilizing a special type of hypnosis magic called charm. I'm guessing that's why Tsukune said all those things. Oni boys' inability to possess him must be a side effect. And that's not the worst of it."_

"What do you mean?" the pinkette asked fearing the worst.

_"If a succubus kisses someone under the influence of their charm they will be under their control, forever."_

"Oh no, Hana we need to find Tsukune, quick" Moka said franticly.

_"Let me lead the way." _Said Momotaros "_It may be faint but I can still sense him."_

_ "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"_ Moka-sama asked critically.

_"Like this."_ And with that Moka was enveloped in a red haze, surprising Hana. Her hair became wilder and crackled with electricity, her eyes turned from emerald green to ruby red, and a single strand of her bubblegum pink hair turned to electric red, with a wild grin on her face she declared **"Ore sanjō,"** Momotaros had turned Moka into M-Moka** "now follow me."**

_"Like I have a choice, next time warn me when you do something like that!"_ Moka yelled at the imagin as he used her body to run through the halls to find Tsukune, Hana following close behind.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Hana deadpanned.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tsukune and Kurumu, the succubus had led Tsukune to the nurse's office having charmed the personnel away. _'I can't believe I said all those horrible things to Moka.'_ thought Tsukune_. 'More importantly why did I say those things?' _

**"Now Den-O,"** Kurumu said in a distorted voice turning to Tsukune, he nails lengthened to the size of long swords and looked just as sharp. **"Time to die."** she said menacingly.

_'What the, is she crazy!' _Tsukune panicked in his head.

She stalked towards him ready to slice him in two when she suddenly began to clutch her head in pain. **"What the, I thought I sealed you up girl."** She grunted.

_'What's going on?'_ Tsukune wondered.

"RUN GET OUT OF HERE TSUKUNE I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HOLD HIM BACK!" Kurumu yelled her voice returning to normal. Using he last seconds of control she freed Tsukune from the charm **"Damn her, well at least I'm back in control,"** her voice becoming distorted again. **"Well if you won't go quietly Den-o then that's your problem!" ** She yelled as she lunged for him.

As she began to close the distance between them time seemed to slow down for the boy. _Great I can move on my own again and I'm about to be cut in two. _As he prepared for the worst one word burst from his throat "MOMOTAROS!"

As if answering his call the door flew right off its tracks and into the possessed Kurumu sending her crashing through the window, the one responsible for the act was M-Moka. **"Oi Tsukune what do you think you're doing making the vampire chick cry?"** Momotaros said as he left the vampire's body to deliver a sandy punch to the boy causing Moka to panic _"I like you kid, but despite being controlled I figured you would be the last person to say something like that."_

"Aw, is the big bad demon going soft on us." said Hana as she poked her head through the door to admire their handy work "Damn, monster strength is no joke, I'm impressed Moka-Chan." She said as she admired the vampire's handiwork.

But their reprieve was short lived, because Kurumu flew back up to the window, yes flew, because now she had a pair of black demon-style wings coming out of her back along with a spade tipped tail, her ears had become also become elf-like **"You filth, I will make you all suffer."** She roared as she charged for them "**Starting with you Den-O!" **

_"Looks like you need my help, boy-kun." _A new voice said in Tsukune's head.

_Oh no not another one. _Tsukune thought in despair.

He was then surrounded by a blue aura and just as he was about to be run through, he bobbed under the trust, put his hand to Kurumu's stomach **"Sorry but you will be the one to suffer imagin-kun."** And with that he pushed her with the strength of fifty men, sending back out the window and about 15 kilometer away.

When we get a good look at the new Tsukune we see that his hair became calm and straightened, a blue streak now in his hair **"My, this looks like a bad case of an imagin possession."** He said in a suave voice.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked.

**"Now if I'm seeing this boy's memories right."** He said as he reached for Moka's rosary. **"Then removing this should unlock you're full power, Vampire-chan."**

"Tsukune what are you-?" But she couldn't finish due to the seal on her powers being removed and the shift between inner and outer Moka had begun.

A bright pink light was released and the transformation began. Her hair became starlight silver, he nails clawed out, and her overall physically appealing features grew to proportion, she then opened her red slit eyes and glared at the possessed Tsukune "Good grief not another one." Moka-sama said in exasperation then her eyes widened as she remembered what he said. "Wait a minute, did you say imagin possession?"

**"Why yes I did Vampire-chan."** the new imagin possessing Tsukune said** "I can hold her off long enough for you to hopefully come up with something."**

"Leave that to me." Said Hana, she then took out a device, pressed a button and case appeared in a flash of light "I had Naomi order these babies for Moka after that incident last week." she then opened the case to reveal what looked like a pair of red leg greaves with a pentagram design "They're designed to only hurt imagin, keeping any humans, or in this case Youkai, they possess safe from harm, they weigh almost nothing, deliver an insane amount of damage, and they can exorcize an imagin from anyone they possess, I call them image banishers."

Hana quickly put the greaves on the vampire's legs leaving her to test out her new equipment "Whoa your right, it's like they're not even there." Moka-sama praised.

**"Well now that that's out of the way."** He then took out the Den-O belt **"Time to cast the line." **He then pressed the blue button, second from the top releasing a repetitive almost electric bongo beat **"Henshin."** He then swiped the pass in front of the crystal embedded in the belt.

The belt then called out **"ROD FORM." **Plat form once again covered Tsukune's body, the six pieces of the aura armor appeared circling their owner attaching themselves so that the yellow and black side would go onto his chest. However, before it attached on, the yellow chest opened up to reveal blue and orange turtle shell themed armor, this armor attached to his chest while the sword form armor snapped onto the back, finally, a blue "turtle" with silver flippers rode on the tracks on Den-O helmet before the shell opened up and the fins flipped around so that the long sharp tips faced up revealing orange lenses with an aqua hexagon on the forehead.

**[Insert song-Double Action Rod Form]**

By the time the transformation sequence finished the possessed Kurumu was back in view "Mind if I, real you in?" the new Den-O said with a twirl as he arranged the dengasher parts into a staff with a bladed tip.

While he did that Moka-sama rushed forward and, using her new greaves, kicked the incoming Kurumu in the stomach, but instead of a grunt of pain, a surge caused something to phase out of her back revealing the monkey imagin from that morning, leaving an unconscious Kurumu "I may not be fond of using weapons, but if it means teaching these walking sand box's their place I'll gladly make an exception. Now, KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she roared as she flipped over Kurumu and delivered a powerful heal kick to the kaijin's face sending him crashing to the ground.

Den-O rod form followed in pursuit attempting to deliver a powerful strike to his opponent on the way down but the imagin rolled out of the way. Both oppositions got up staring each other down** "Another traitor." **The monkey imagin said with venom in it's voice **"I'll be doing our race a favor, getting rid of you Den-O, in more ways than one."**

"Sorry monkey-kun, but I'm sort of attached to this body." Den-O rod form countered as he ducked under a strike from the imagin's bow staff, seeing an opening the train rider went in and swung the bladed tip of his weapon striking the time parasite, releasing a flash of sparks form the creature, he repeated this about seven times befor he was satisfied "Well, I think that's enough slack, time to real in the catch.** (A/N. Honestly I don't know where I'm getting all these fishing phrases from, I don't even fish!?)** Vampire-chan you think you can help me reel this one in!" He called to Moka-sama

"If one more sand creature orders me around I'm going to lose it." Moka-sama said as a blood vein bulged on her pale forehead. She then ran, jumpong out the window to the ground ready to deliver a combined finisher.

Den-O then took out the liner pass again and held it in front of the belt. **"FULL CHARGE"** the belt announced as blue electricity crackled into the rod's butt and it surged with energy.

He then threw it javelin style at the imagin, "Here's the Solid Attack." but instead of going through him it generated a blue hexagonal energy field immobilizing his prey, "The Aura cast." finally he and Moka-sama leapt in the air and used gravity to execute a powerful side kick "Den-rider kick" Den-O rod form called out as they made contact with the imagin causing it to explode, the pair appearing on the other side of the explosion, kneeling on the ground unharmed.

**[End song] **

"Well that was fun." he said as he turned to Moka-sama "Now how about you and I go and spend a night on the town Vampire-chan."

"Call me that again and I'll show you your place, sand freak." She said as she tore the Den-O belt off the rider

"Thank you Moka-sama" Tsukune said with a sigh of relief free of the new 'ally'. She held out her hand expectantly "Oh the rosary" he chucked sheepishly as he handed her the seal "Now let's go check on Kurumu-san."

"Don't bother, were already here" they turned and saw Hana with an unconscious and fully transformed Kurumu draped over her shoulder "She woke up just long enough to fly the both of us down to the ground, then she just collapsed again." She explained.

"Why would she do that?!"Tsukune asked in concern as her breathing seemed labored. _I couldn't protect her even after I promised that i would._

"Hana does the Denliner have any medical facility's?" asked Moka-sama turning to the girl.

"Yeah there is." she said as she checked her watch "And we're in luck, it's a few minutes before 12:12 let's get her there quick, Moka-chan, sorry Moka-sama, please help me get her to the nearest door." she said as Moka-sama took Kurumu's other arm over her shoulder and they hurried as quickly as they could to find a door in the next few minutes.

They managed to find a door with plenty of time to spare; now all they had to do was wait for the numbers to line up. As they waited Kurumu began to stir, "Moka, is that you?"

"Save your energy succubus, just focus on recovering." Moka-sama said sternly.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for all the stuff that thing made me do." the blue haired girl said weakly.

"If you want to apologize, do it to my more sentimental side." the S-class vampire said to her before she fell asleep again. And just in time because the time was now 12:12:12, Tsukune opened the door to show the sands of time and they hurried the injured girl onto the train for treatment.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next time on Imagin+vampire **

"The stuff that thing made me say wasn't entirely a lie."

"How about we call you Urataros?"

"Your mine Kurumu!"

"I won't let anything happen to you Kurumu!"

"Tsukune you're the one."

* * *

Just wanted to say hey to the good readers of the world and explain my logic behind my interpretation of the introduction of everyone's favorite blue haired, big boobed succubus. It's quite simple really, the imagin screw with EVERYTHING. Anyway if you're a true R+V fan you'll know who the monkey imagin's contract holder is and for putting him in early i am sorry. See you soon.


	5. announcment

To those who are fans of this story I am sorry but this story will be going through a major overhaul due to my impatience in bringing out the OC super forms, in my opinion, to early I got carried away and my ability to continue this story got severely impaired and I have not made any satisfying progress in the current chapter. don't worry once I get this story in order it will be back and better than ever I am sorry but there is not much point in having these forms if their keeping me from doing the best I can. So wait for the re-posts cause I promise it will be epic and to the guest that keeps on reviewing my story get an account so i can explain things to you


End file.
